Trouble in Paradise
by Joana Deeks Blye
Summary: I wrote most of this story in the summer and i decided to actually do something with it! Hope you like it ! For those who wish for more, more waves of love will come in other stories :)
1. Chapter 1

"Go home, enjoy this week. Go to the beach, sleep. Get your head off work." Hetty told the team.

They all had a week off in the summer and all of them had plans. Sam was going to spend it with his family. Eric was planning on finishing his Marvel collection while Nell was going home to meet her parents after a long time apart. Callen, as usual, wanted to search stuff about the Comescu's past and maybe spend a day or two in Miami. Deeks had to take care of some things in the LAPD and sleep all day and Kensi finally got the courage to clean her living room. Although Deeks had promised Kensi that they would watch a whole episode of "America's Next Top Model" together.

"Bye guys!" Nell said, grabbing her bag and heading to the door, "I don't wanna miss my plane."

"Hey wait!" Eric called, "I'll drive you. I have nothing to do anyway."

"Oh, thanks!"

"No problem." Eric smiled "Bye!"

They all smiled back as Nell and Eric left OPS.

"I guess we have to get going too right Kens?" Deeks asked, grabbing his bag.

Callen and Sam looked at Kensi, curiously.

"Deeks promised that we would watch a whole episode of 'America's Next Top Model' together. He will see that it's not as boring as he thinks it is."

"I'm actually more interested in the bikini photo-shoots." Deeks said, with a funny smile in his face.

Callen looked at Kensi, "Oh, really?"

Kensi nodded and smirked at him.

"Well good luck then" He told Deeks

Kensi looked at Callen in an angry way. She knew exactly what he was going to say and she just wanted him to shut up because what he was about to say was really going to embarrass her. Kensi looked at Callen, trying to make him stop. But she couldn't.

Deeks looked confused at Kensi and Callen "Good luck? What for?"

Sam smirked at Callen and said, "Well it's just that every time Kensi watched that show she won't stop talking and most times she cries in the final judging. Nothing very serious."

Callen smiled at Kensi and she glanced at Callen a very angry look, "I do not!"

"What about when McKey won cycle 13 when you wanted Analeigh to win?" Sam joked.

"That was once. You're gonna tell me you did want McKey to win?!" Kensi said while Callen and Sam laughed.

"Wait a second" Deeks said, "And you know this exactly how?" he asked them.

Callen took his bag and said, "Let's just say we all made the mistake of watching ANTM with Kensi."

Deeks smiled at Kensi and she carefully smiled back at him. And suddenly she wasn't embarrassed anymore. And all she wanted to do was go home as fast as possible, turn on the TV and curl up in the couch next to Deeks and stay there all night.

All Deeks wanted to do was go anywhere with Kensi and hold her all night. He was suddenly even more in love with her than he was before. No matter what she did, Kensi would always be perfect to Deeks. Especially when she looked at him like that, God, she looked so sexy. He just wanted to hold her by her beautiful waist her kiss her forever.

"I'm gonna go, guys.", they heard Callen say.

He got up, with his bag around his shoulder and headed to the exit. They all said goodbye and wished him a good week. Then it was time for Sam to go. Since it was almost dinner time, he had to go home and he wanted to be with his family.

Then, there was only Kensi and Deeks left.

And it became awkward. Just the two of them, looking at each other, saying nothing, just exchanging looks. But then Kensi spoke.

"We should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah" Deeks said, "We don't wanna miss the final judging." He joked.

They both got up and walked outside. The trip was quiet, they didn't say a word until they got there.

As Deeks parked the car, they both noticed something odd. There was a car parked outside her house. She recognized it immediately and got extremely nervous, although she tried not to be. Kensi got out of the car immediately.

"Kens?" he called her "What's wrong?"

But she ignored him and just ran to the house. Deeks got worried because he had noticed that, before he lost sight of her, he saw her taking her gun out. He got out of the car as fast as he could and ran to Kensi.

What was going on? She was so nervous and he had absolutely no idea of what might have happened. And who did that car belong to? Deeks just focused on finding Kensi because he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Kensi stopped walking when she got to the back door of her house. Deeks was far behind her but heard her drop her weapon.

"Kensi!" He screamed as he ran to meet her. He took his gun out and, when he found her, he was quite confused.

He saw Kensi tearing up with her hands covering her mouth. There was a man standing in front of her. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He was holding something in his left hand. It was a star. A plastic star. Like the ones you put in the Christmas tree.

"Kensi what's going on? Who are you?" Deeks said, pointing his gun at the man.

He raised his hands and said "Jack. My name is Jack. Kensi's fiancée."


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks pointed his gun at the man and stood next to Kensi.

He was so confused! Jack was back. He had no idea what to tell Kensi. He just wanted to hug her and tell Jack to go away but he knew she wanted to clarify some things. But was that the best thing she could do now? Was that better than just go home and watch _Titanic_ and cry all she has to cry? Talking to Jack will hurt her and Deeks knew that. He didn't know what was best for his partner so he did what he thought was the best.

"Kensi, come here." He said while he stretched his hands to take Kensi inside.

"How dare you?!" she screamed out to Jack, "How dare you come back again? What the hell is wrong with you?!" and suddenly she started crying a very quiet cry.

Deeks was in the weirdest position and he couldn't understand why Jack wasn't saying anything. He was just standing there, watching the woman he once loved crying because of him.

"Kensi, come on. Let's go home." Kensi glanced at Deeks with tears running down her face. He couldn't stand see Kensi like that. It just felt so wrong.

"Kensi, I can explain." Jack said, very calmly, trying to make Kensi calm down.

"Okay. Explain. Explain to me why you left me to suffer, why you disappeared of my life so mysteriously and now you decided that I had forgiven you and you came back. Go on." She stepped back, closer to Deeks.

"Calm down. Everything I did, I did it for a reason." Jack said. He took a deep breath and began "That night I didn't sleep for a minute. Trying to decide whether I should stay with you, making you unhappy every day or if I should leave, become a better person and then come back to you. My bag was packed. All I had to do was walk out the door. It didn't feel right to leave you but it didn't feel better living with you and knowing that I was an ass to you."

He stopped just to take a look at Kensi, who was looking at him with her red face wet in tears. Deeks had his right arm around Kensi's shoulders, as to comfort her.

"I remember that moment so well. I was sitting in the couch, looking at our Christmas tree. I was trying to imagine us together. Our first Christmas. But I couldn't. I always imagined you sad and I couldn't stand making you so miserable. So I took the star and left." Jack showed her the star in his hand but didn't dare to look her in the eyes.

Kensi looked at the star and whipped her tears. She raised her head and said,

"You left me. You left me. I loved you. You left me and I loved you. Wait, you thought it was best to me if you left? Jack, you were the man I wanted to spend my life with. You were different after you came from Fallujah. You were. And I did my very best to help you but it seemed that you thought that getting away, getting away from me, was best to make me happy. What else did you need? Breakfast in bed? Some good vacations in a very faraway place? You could have told me and I would do it. Because all I wanted was for you to be happy." Kensi turned around to Deeks and whipped her face again.

She was too sensitive at the time and she needed someone who could comfort her and tell her that it was all over. Deeks knew what she needed so he hugged her very gently. He put his arms around her because he knew what she was going through. He knew what it was like to be left by someone you love. Deeks wanted to make Kensi forget all she's been through in these last minutes. He just wanted to make her happy once for all.

Kensi leaned her head against Deeks' shoulder and she felt trapped, happily trapped between his warm chest and his arms. He felt her tears falling in his shoulder. The tears that this man had caused and he couldn't stand to see Kensi suffer anymore. He had to stop this. So he finished that hug, put Kensi behind him and turned to Jack.

"Seriously why did you do that? Kensi loved you. And you do not waste a girl like Kensi. We've been partners for almost three years and that's more than enough to know that she is an amazing woman and the last thing you do to her is what you just did. You leave her, she gets upset, sad, waits for you for a long time and then she realizes that it's not worth it. She gave up on you. She got over you, totally forgot about you but then you screwed things up. You came back. The woman you were committed to was happy. She had friends that loved her and supported her. I'm telling you, Jack, if you don't want to make any more damage, then grab your things, apologize and leave. Leave and never come back again."

And as he said these words, Kensi realized that Deeks was the truest friend she had ever had. He was actually telling Jack to leave. Calmly. She always considered Deeks someone trustable but not the best friend you could have. Right now, Deeks was her best friend. Because no one had ever done such things for her. Kensi was forever thankful to him.

"Okay, man. I'll leave." Jack said, turning to Kensi "Kensi, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever. Tell me what I can do for you to forgive me." She took a deep breath, long enough for her to think of an answer, and said,

"You can leave. I'm happy now can't you see that? So leave me alone. Go away and never come back." She chugged the tears, faced Deeks and nodded, as to thank him.

Jack suddenly lost all his hope. Kensi wasn't going to take him back and he knew it. Although he was sad about it, at least he knew the woman he loved was happy after all this time. But he still felt that he shouldn't leave this subject unfinished. He wanted to know Kensi again. He wanted Kensi to know him again.

"Kensi, please don't do this. I came back to you. I love you." She couldn't listen to this. She had to stop Jack.

"No! You don't love me. You don't know me. After you left I changed. I realized you weren't coming back so I started my life all over again. I don't want you back, I don't want you near me. Just go away okay?" Kensi then turned around and just walked to the door.

She didn't want any more talking. She wanted to cry all night, eat lots of caramel ice cream and hug her pillows (or maybe Deeks). Because that's what she did when she was sad. But she hadn't forgotten about Deeks. She owed him. He had helped her so much today. She stopped and turned back. She saw Deeks waiting for Jack to leave and realized that what Deeks was doing was incredibly special to her.

What a weird feeling she was having. Strange, but particularly familiar. Not love, she thought I wasn't love but it was something… like, somehow, she was certain that, with him around, she would be safe. Or at least feeling better. Much better. Deeks was always that kind of friend she needed when she felt down. Because he could easily cheer her up. He was a very good friend, he cared about her so much and he would do anything he could do to help. Kensi appreciated that. But, how could she make him know that?

"Kensi, don't make me do this." Jack threatened, coming closer to Kensi but with Deeks always beside her. She noticed Deeks trying to get in front of Jack in case he was thinking of ever harming Kensi. But Jack seemed to be blocking Deeks' way. She tried to walk away from him but she was stuck between the wall and Jack's big green eyes. She suddenly remembered all the good moments she had had with those beautiful eyes. All the roses he had given her, all the movies they watched during the cold winter nights and that special night when, from then on, she could say that man was no longer only her boyfriend. How happy she was. She didn't even sleep. She spent the whole night looking at the ring. Silver and with a small diamond on top. So simple, so perfect. But all of that was gone. And she never wanted it again. Ever. She never wanted to see that man again. But there he was. Right in front of her. And then something happened. It was all so fast. Jack suddenly grabbed Kensi by the arm and pointed a gun at her head. "Step back or she dies" he told Deeks, who had just noticed what was going on. Jack had a gun pointed at Kensi's head and Deeks was standing there and, if he moved, the love of her life would die.

What to do?

Should he risk it and throw himself to Jack? No. He could quickly pull the trigger and kill Kensi. But if he waited too long, no one knows what he could do to Kensi.

What did he have to do to save Kensi?


	3. Chapter 3

He did as Jack said, stepped back very slowly even though he wanted to be on top of Jack.

He was in panic. How was he going to save Kensi? Those were the only words going through his mind right now. Kensi was in danger, real danger.

"Jack", he tried, "Please let her go. What you're doing isn't right."

"I don't care about what's right!", Jack yelled.

Deeks was really scared and trying to make him let go of Kensi without making him so upset but it didn't seem to be working.

"I want Kensi. And I have her now. And I see what I've done. I left the woman of my life. Biggest mistake I've ever done. But don't worry, Kensi, dear, we'll make it up for the lost time."

At this point, Jack was starting to scare Kensi and Deeks could easily see that. She was looking at him and he just wanted to beat Jack up for all the wrong he's done. He deserved it. And Kensi looked so scared, she had tears going down her eyes and her thin hands around Jack's arm, trying to stop him from suffocating her. She just wanted Jack to go away, she never wanted him to come. Kensi was wondering, what was he thinking? He actually he'd get there and she would get him back just like that? What was wrong with him? After all that time, Kensi didn't even think of Jack anymore. She had no reasons to. And, besides, she had another man to think of. And that other man was nothing compared to Jack, I mean, what Kensi and Jack had was pretty serious but, in the end, it was just awkward and sad.

But, among that wave of silence and deep thoughts, a rock of noise broke the wave's perfection.

"Save me", Kensi said, looking deeply at Deeks' baby blues.

She had said that with such softness that Deeks thought that she had whispered in his ear. But she was screaming inside. Kensi wanted Deeks to save her from that nightmare, and it wasn't the fact that there was a gun pointed at the man she loved that scared her. It was the fact that her past was, literally, fighting her present. The man she once had really loved was threatening the man she loved now. And she just wished that was all a really bad dream and that she was going to wake up soon.

And Deeks felt so frustrated. He couldn't understand Jack's thoughts. After what he had done he actually thought he had a chance. And, after Kensi asked him to save her, he just wanted to punch Jack a lot, take Kensi inside and take good care of her. But reality wasn't really like that. To save Kensi he had to show Jack what he was doing. He had to try something, he felt committed to his partner because after all they had done, at this point of their relationship, he had to try something.

So he held his hands up, took a deep breath to organize his ideas, and said,

"Man, you don't want to do this. Look at what you're doing." And he looked at Kensi and how sad and desperate she was, "Look at what you're doing to her. How do you think she feels? Good?"

Jack's eyes got wide opened.

"Yeah. " he answered. "It's like you said, baby. If I'm okay then you're okay, right?"

Kensi closed her eyes slowly and Deeks could swear he had seen a tear streaming down her face. Then she opened them again, stared at Deeks for a while to get the courage to speak.

"That was before." She said, "When I… when I loved you."

When Kensi said this, Jack's expression completely changed. He went from minimally happy to very confused. Has if he thought Kensi still loved him. And then Deeks realized why he felt there was something very wrong.

Jack was really troubled. Almost eight years ago, he came back from Fallujah and he could never recover from what he had seen out there. That's how he got PTSD. He left Kensi because everything from his old life reminded him of Fallujah so he had to start a new life. But, without anyone's help, he could never fully recover and now, eight years later, he realized what he had left behind and he came back for it. He came back for his old life.

"Kensi, honey…" He said, looking at her but Kensi couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Jack, you heard her" Deeks said "Please, if you want Kensi to be okay, please let her go."

Deeks was trying really hard and he didn't want to push Jack a lot because he knew he could break easily. But he just wanted to break his arm and arrest him for assaulting a federal agent. And Kensi… he couldn't describe how he felt about Kensi at that moment. He wanted to make her forget about all this. A woman like her didn't deserve this to happen to her.

Kensi felt ready to disappear. She wanted to disappear from that place. She just wanted to be in a room with a very comfortable couch and someone that would be there for her in every situation. She wanted to hug that person and just cry all night. Why? Because she had no reasons not to. She felt so frustrated and confused. This was actually happening. It was no nightmare. But what happened next made her believe all that was a dream.

Very slowly, Jack's right hand, that was holding a gun against Deeks, left its earlier position to be vertically pointed to the ground. And his left arm stopped suffocating Kensi and, as she felt free, her first reflection was to run to Deeks. As he saw this happening, he opened his arms to hold Kensi and, when he felt her cold hand hold his, he pulled her closer to his chest and held her. He could feel her breathing in his chest and her hand squeezing his so hard.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kensi was with another man. And he felt so powerless, so weak and incredibly stupid for what he had done in the past, what he had lost for the future. He didn't want Kensi to be happy with another man. He wanted her to be happy with him. And he couldn't lose her again.

"No." He said, raising his gun again at Deeks. "This is not happening."

Kensi and Deeks immediately broke apart, facing what was happening. Once they thought it was over, it wasn't. Kensi saw the gun pointed at her partner's heart and so she put herself right in front of him, to protect him. And Deeks just realized what was happening when Kensi placed herself in front of him. He tried to move her, he didn't want her to get hurt but she didn't let him.

"Kensi", Jack said, "Get here."

She didn't move as she looked him right in the eyes. She was strong again and ready to do whatever she needed to do to protect her partner.

"Kensi get here if you don't want to get shot!" Jack warned, pointing his gun at her chest.

After hearing that huge "Boom", Deeks just held Kensi's shoulders and pushed her to his right side, freeing her from getting that bullet. Kensi fell on the ground and then saw Deeks fallen next to her.

What had he done? She asked herself. He saved Kensi. Deeks had saved Kensi from taking a bullet from the man she had loved the most. Until today.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled, before crawling to him and looking for the bullet wound.

But then she saw his eyes were opened and there wasn't blood anywhere. She then saw his arm that had a big scratch, made from the bullet. Kensi held his face in her both hands and called for his name. He was wide awake and, extremely fast, he took his gun and pointed it at Jack, leaving Kensi beside him.

"Drop it." He said "Now."

Jack knew there was nothing he could do and, if he wanted to make it out of there in one piece, he should do what he says. And, eventually, he did. He dropped his weapon and kicked it to Deeks.

Deeks quickly told him to put his hands behind his back and secured them with a pair of handcuffs. He didn't even look at Jack. He was completely disguised of what he had done. He just wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. So he called the one person he knew he could count on in these situations. Callen.

"Callen?" He said "We have a situation here at Kensi's. Would you mind taking him to the boatshed? Okay thanks." He hung up and turned to Jack.

"You stay here otherwise you're the one who's gonna get shot. And it's not gonna be a scratch."

Kensi then looked at him more closely and realized what he was doing. He was protecting her as well as he could from all the harm happened today. And he was succeeding. She was very grateful although Deeks couldn't protect her from the most harmful thing of all. Her feelings. What she felt about Jack and his return was so strong that no one could protect her from that.

Deeks walked next to Kensi, looked her in the eye and said,

"I'm sorry, Kensi. For all that's happened."

And then she hugged him. It was a really tight, romantic hug. They both felt like they hadn't seen each other for months and they were so so happy to be able to be holding each other again.

As Deeks felt slight tears touching his shoulder, he said,

"It's gonna be okay, Kens. I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi could feel Deeks' hands touching her back so strongly, holding her so tight. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, she wanted to stay like that forever, and so did he. Just like the first time they ever danced, even though they seemed to be hating it, inside, they had never felt better. Holding each other, looking at their eyes. And they felt good. It's like when you really wish for something and you finally have it, that one moment will count forever. But it wasn't really like that with Kensi and Deeks. They actually got many of these moments and every and every one of them shall be remembered for their lives.

As Kensi felt Deeks' nose touching her cold neck, she suddenly wanted to kiss him. But that wasn't the first time she had felt that. That huge wish of kissing Deeks got huger every day and it started on that one day when he saved her from the laser-triggered room. When she found herself lying on top of him and his hands caressing her face, she just wanted to drop her head and let their lips touch. And, now, she was having the biggest desire of kissing her partner ever but then she realized there was someone watching them, and she had to stop.

Kensi held back her wish and broke that hug. She looked at Deeks' face and wondered what he was thinking. Well, if she knew he was thinking exactly the same as Kensi, she wouldn't have lost her opportunity of making her wish come true. After looking at Jack, she remembered all that had happened and she couldn't seem to be able to face the situation. Kensi felt her eyes going wet again and closed them really hard. She just wanted to make it stop.

"I'm… hum, I'm going inside, okay?" Kensi asked Deeks.

"Yeah, sure." He answered "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She answered, even knowing Deeks knew that wasn't true.

Deeks looked at her and saw a thin tear streaming down her face really fast and she just wiped it, turned around and walked to the entrance. Deeks hated to see Kensi like this and he only did three times. Once when she found out who had really killed her father; When Deeks pretended to get fired and now, the third time. It was time enough to know why Jack had caused Kensi to suffer this much. Now that they were all alone, he would get all the answers he wanted. Deeks walked towards Jack, who was on the floor with his hands handcuffed together, and looked at him. In a very disgusted way. He remembered the day he found out about Jack's existence and he was shocked. Deeks would never, ever think that Kensi Marie Blye would have been committed to a man once before. And he was even more shocked to know that he had left her. Knowing Kensi like he did, he could not find a reason why someone would leave her because, once you've met her, you can't stay away from her for a long time. Her smile, her stupid, funny laughter, and all the times she beat him and he pretended not to like it. And now he intended to know why Jack had broken Kensi's heart.

"So… Jack.", Deeks said, emphasizing in his name, "For what I've heard you're not very… famous for the good you've done. I think it's actually on the contrary. Am I right?"

Jack glanced up at Deeks' face and then lowered his head again. He then opened his mouth and said,

"That depends on the point of view."

"Yeah well here we are all on Kensi's eyes. So, tell me, after you disappeared for so long, what made you come back? And don't say it was Kensi because we all know you are way over that, man. You could have started over. A brand new life! Why not?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to see her again. She was a big step in my life and I… I needed her."

"Oh so you needed Kensi. The woman that waited for you at her doorstep for years. Years, Jack! How do you think she felt? At first I believe she was very broken hearted and that she did want you back but now, eight years later, I don't think she even thought of you anymore."

"I needed her love again. Since I left, I've never had someone like her. Think this way, you had a Jaguar and you had to sell it to a car stand, would you pass by just to see it what could be one last time?"

"Man, are you comparing Kensi to a car?" Deeks asked, wondering what kind of man Jack was.

Jack shut his eyes really tight.

"Just listen!" He yelled, "I wanted to talk to her once again, to feel her love again. And so I came."

"You really think she would give you that privilege? You don't deserve her, Jack. She deserves someone kind, that loves her until the end and does never leave her."

"Like you?" Jack asked, glancing at Deeks.

Deeks looked confused. Did Jack think he was talking about himself?

"What?" he asked, still looking disgusted for his attitudes.

"You think I wouldn't notice you two? Hugging and… and those looks. She used to look at me like that. But she stopped, a while after I came back from Fallujah. I didn't understand why but I do now. I was hurting her so I left."

"Jack, Kensi is my partner." Deeks said, still confused about what was happening.

"Yeah, right." Jack glanced at Deeks, "I've seen the way you look at her. She is amazing isn't she?"

Indeed she was, Deeks thought. But he couldn't let those feelings come up to the surface now. And, besides, the last person he could give vent to was Jack. And Deeks had to stop him from thinking of Kensi in that way.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we are just partners."

"Just promise me something." He asked, "Take care of her."

Deeks was sure to do that. He would never let that happen to Kensi again. He was going to take care of her. Even if that meant watching America's Next Top Model much more often. Anything for Kensi. And Deeks just wanted to go inside, check on her and hold her for the rest of the night. That was finally happening.

As he heard a car pull over, he told Jack to stay where he was and then he called for Callen. When he heard steps, he walked towards them. He saw Callen not just as a friend, but as a savior.

"Thanks, man." He said.

"Who's this?" Callen asked, looking at Jack.

Deeks cleared his throat and said, quietly,

"This is Jack. I'm sure you've heard of him. Kensi's ex-fiancée. "

Callen dropped his chin. He thought he was just some man robbing Kensi's apartment. He never thought it would be Jack. And Callen knew as much as the others, that eight years ago Kensi was engaged to this guy and, after he was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, he left Kensi on Christmas morning. He also knew that Kensi got over him but, when she thought about it, it still gave her shivers.

"So, what am I going to arrest him for?" Callen asked, knowing that he had to leave as soon as possible so he could let Kensi and Deeks have a little time for themselves.

"Attempted of murdering a federal agent."

Callen glanced at Deeks, worried that one of them would be hurt.

"He shot against Kensi but it just scratched my arm." Deeks answered, pointing at a small amount of blood in his shirt.

Callen then grabbed Jack by his hands and lead him to his car. Jack glanced at Deeks and then at the door to Kensi's house one last time. As Callen took Jack to his car to then take him to the boatshed, Deeks started wondering about what Jack had said about him and Kensi. Did he like Kensi? Yes. Did he love her? Absolutely. And, as much as he tried to hide that, he couldn't. Thinking that his partner would be inside that house, maybe breaking into tears, maybe just staring at the ceiling and thinking about what happened, made him want to stay with her forever and make sure that nothing would ever hurt her that much again.

As he heard Callen come back again, he woke up from his daydream and said,

"Thanks, Callen. I really appreciate it."

"Is Kensi okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. She is inside waiting for me."

"Okay, go then. And tell her if she needs anything, I'll be a call away."

"Thank you." Deeks said.

Callen left, taking Jack with him. And Deeks could finally go check on Kensi. He was so worried about her. He had no idea how she was feeling at the moment but he was sure she was needing help. Even the most deadly women need their prince charming sometimes. And so Deeks hurried inside and, once he opened the door, he saw nothing but darkness.

"Kensi!" He asked.

No answer.

Deeks walks around the house, calling for her, but there was no sign of anyone there. Then, when he was passing in front of the bathroom, he heard a cry. A very quiet cry. He stopped to listen more carefully and he realized it was Kensi. He knocked on the door and heard the cry disappear slightly. He then decided to speak.

"Kensi?" he tried, "It's me. Let me in."

He heard nothing but the sound of big breaths and sighs. This was the first time he had actually heard Kensi cry, and he was not liking it a bit. Just the idea of her being hurt and alone was enough to make him do something crazy. He was trying to let her be helped by him. But he knew Kensi and he knew she wouldn't let it that easily.

"Kens, please. You don't need to speak nor do I. I just want to be there with you." He tried once again.

And then, finally, an answer.

"I want to be alone."

Deeks sighed. She finally spoke. Now he had to make her open the door.

"Well then do this for me. You just have to open the door."

_Click! _

That was easy, he thought. Mission accomplished. The door was slowly opening before his eyes and, suddenly, he felt a hand pulling him by his shirt inside the bathroom. Kensi pulled him inside very fast and shut the door behind him. She was now standing in front of him with her face covered in tears and her eyes were really red. She was looking down with her sleeves covering her trembling hands and some of her hair covering the left side of her face. Deeks started to feel sorry for her because no one should go through what she did, especially Kensi. She cleared her throat, waited a while and asked,

"Is Callen out?"

"Yeah." Deeks answered.

As she heard this, Kensi sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the bathtub. She then started to cry very quietly. Deeks sat down next to her and looked at her. At a certain point, he realized he was staring at her. Well he couldn't avoid. When you love someone and that someone is right beside you, it is quite impossible not to stare at them. Deeks was so in love with her, nothing could describe the feeling. It is like when you're doing a jigsaw puzzle and every piece fit together and, when united, form a picture but, in this case, it formed a future, a life. Kensi was the missing piece Deeks had been looking for a long time.

"Please stop." Kensi asked.

Deeks was confused.

"Doing what?"

"Staring!" She said, getting quite angry.

"Kensi, it's okay for you to cry." He said.

She sighed, wiped her face and eyes and looked at Deeks.

"No, it's not!" She yelled, looking at her body, "Look at me. So weak…"

Deeks turned his body to Kensi, looked at her eyes and said,

"Hey, you are not weak. What you've been through… not many people go through it and the ones who do don't bear it like you do. Kensi Blye, you are the strongest person I know. And it's okay to cry. That doesn't mean you're weak. It just means you have something inside that needs to come out."

Kensi looked up at him and just smiled, very weakly. She thought about how Deeks always gave her comfort and a reason to smile. When she found who had killed her father, he was always there, even if she didn't see him, she knew he was there. And throughout all the cases and all the missions they had to go undercover, Deeks always had her back and knowing that made her be more confident of herself and not being as afraid as she would be if he wasn't there.

She looked at him. He looked sad. She thought he would be that way because of how she was acting. Telling him to stop looking at her with such coldness made her feel guilty now. Deeks didn't deserve being treated like that, she thought. And, thinking about Deeks and Jack at the same time, Kensi felt so confused. She needed to stop doing this to her and to Deeks. So she slowly leaned her head against Deeks' shoulder and closed her eyes. Deeks crawled a little bit to Kensi's direction and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him and trying not to abuse from all the luck he was having.

"Why do you think he did that?" Kensi asked Deeks as she stopped crying.

Deeks was surprised with that question and he had no idea what to answer. He was afraid that if he was too honest, it could hurt Kensi's feelings. But he just wanted to say that he was just a jackass whose life was upside down and wanted to get back to his old one. The best he could do was telling the truth.

"I guess he wanted you back." He answered, looking at her beautiful body, "He was going crazy without you and his old life. When he… left he couldn't start over again. I admit, I would too feel a little lost without you."

Kensi shivered at the moment Deeks said that. Not that she didn't like what he had said, it was just strange for her to hear that from Marty Deeks. But that was not the answer she was looking for.

"But after all we had… We were getting married, Deeks." Kensi said, taking her head off his shoulder and looking straight into his eyes, "And then he left me. And I felt so broken, unfixable, but then I found a little light at the end of the tunnel. But he came back. He came back and I feel so stupid, so weak for letting his return affect me this much."

A tear ran through Kensi's face as she spoke. She didn't even bother to clean it, she just kept talking.

"I feel like I have no power to control my feelings and everything affects me so much more than it should."

Kensi started to think of what it would be like if she was left again. Crying herself to sleep every night, not being able to wake up and see the other side of the bed empty and looking at the pictures hanging in the living room. She couldn't go through that again. And she had to make sure it wouldn't happen otherwise, it would break her. So she turned to Deeks, cleared her face and said,

"Promise me something."

Deeks looked her in the eyes and answered,

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never leave me." She asked him, "I can't let that happen to me again so please promise you will never do that to me."

He saw another tear going down Kensi's face, raised his and wiped it, taking her hair off that beautiful face. What she had asked him was stupid, he thought, because he couldn't do that. It was impossible for Deeks to leave the love of his life. So he held her face in his hand and said,

"Nothing in this world could ever do us apart."

Kensi just smiled and fell in Deeks' arms, who held her softly. Nothing could describe how she was feeling. Those words were enough to make her feel better after what was going through her head. She knew she could trust Deeks' words and what he had said, in the way he said it, made her feel loved and not alone. And she could feel Deeks' arms around her back, his hands touching her waist and her nose almost touching his neck. She wanted to move closer. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him so tight. Kensi no longer felt sad or confused. She had a very clear idea of what she was feeling and what she wanted.

Kensi couldn't be happier because the man she loved was holding her and all she wanted was that that night would last forever.

Deeks was in the same boat as Kensi. Holding her and feeling capable of supporting her was enough to let him live. Because sometimes true love turns our life around, just like it did with Deeks. Touching her and being with her made him feel so much better. Like Kensi, he wanted that night to last forever because the simple fact that he was holding Kensi in his arms, were enough to make it perfect.

"Hey, do you want to go to the couch?" Kensi asked Deeks, not moving an inch from where she was.

"Sure." Deeks answered.

Then, he slowly let go of Kensi's waist and she let of Deeks' neck. He got up and helped Kensi get up after. He led her to the living room, where she stood in front of the couch, holding Deeks' hand. That was the one part of his body she couldn't seem to let go of. So Deeks grabbed one of the blankets on top of the table, sat Kensi down and covered her with it. He turned on the TV and stood in front of it with the remote in his hands.

"Wanna watch 'Titanic'?" Deeks asked her.

Kensi just nodded and covered herself with the blanket until her shoulders. Deeks put the movie playing and sat down next to her. What happened next truly surprised him. Instead of staying in the other side of the couch, Kensi crawled next to Deeks, searched for his hand and held it. Then, she leaned her body against his, covering him too. Her head landed on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

Deeks didn't seem to understand what was happening but he played along. He held her hand very softly just like he wanted to do since the first time they met. It was a dream come true.

"Thank you." Kensi said.

"For what?" Deeks asked her.

"For being yourself."

They both knew that meant _I love you _and Kensi just decided not to use those words. And as they watched Titanic _together _for the first time, Kensi fell asleep in the arms of just a man and Deeks fell asleep holding just a woman.

But together they were not just a man and just a woman. Together, they were Kensi and Deeks. And they were happy, in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks woke up to the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. After opening his eyes very fast, he noticed he was holding Kensi's hand and his other arm was around her waist, holding her close to his body. He was sitting in the couch and Kensi was lying down with her entire almost on top of him, still sleeping. Her head was on top of his chest and her messy hair was touching his chin. Deeks took his left arm off Kensi's body and used it to answer his phone. He did this as fast as he could because he really didn't want to wake Kensi up. He actually loved watching her sleep.

"Hello?" He said with a very sleepy voice.

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty's voice said on the other side of the phone, "How is Ms. Blye?"

Deeks was a bit confused and, besides, it was too early for him to start thinking properly. How did Hetty know he was with Kensi? Then he remembered why he was with her. What had happened last night was a too rough situation to let Kensi alone. She couldn't have spent a night alone after what had happened. All the feelings she was having were too many and they were messing up with her thoughts, she couldn't be left alone.

"She is… hm… asleep." He answered because, in fact, he had no idea how she would be feeling in the morning.

"Mr. Callen told me what happened. I feel compelled to ask you to take care of her these days. Do you think you could do that, please?" Hetty asked him.

"Of course." Deeks asked, not even thinking about it twice because he had already planned to spend a few days with Kensi.

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Deeks. Please feel free to ask for any kind of help if you need it."

"I will. Thanks, Hetty."

Hetty hand up the phone. Deeks looked at his cell to check on time. 9:43 Am. He put it back in his pocket and looked at Kensi. She was sleeping very quietly and it seemed like they hadn't moved since last night. He was still holding her hand and she was still clasped to his body. He could still feel her slow breath in his neck and she was still curled up under the black blanket. Deeks looked at her face, covered with her messy fangs. Softly, he cleared her face and caressed it. Kensi's soft skin was so beautiful and Deeks noticed something really cute. While Kensi is sleeping, she bites her upper lip many times. He just wanted to kiss her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. All the feelings he had for her were bubbling inside and yelling to come out but Deeks knew that, after what she had gone through, he had to be very careful with what he said or did. He wanted to do his best not to hurt her.

As he touched her skin, Kensi started to mumble and move her body. Deeks watched every single step she took. She first turned her legs over to the other side, then her torso moved up a little and, suddenly, her head was touching Deeks' chin. She never moved her right hand, which was holding his hand. And, finally, Deeks saw her beautiful eyes opening very slowly and his hand being squeezed really tight. She looked up at him and, after beholding his gorgeous shiny blue eyes, she closed her eyelids for a little more. She snuggled between his body and the light blanket.

"Good morning." Deeks said, staring at their hands, _together_.

Kensi just mumbled something he didn't understand. He kissed her forehead very lightly and leaned his face against her head. Holding Kensi like that made him feel so good, comfortable and like the universe was finally doing something good for him. Suddenly, Kensi shivered involuntarily. Deeks covered her a little more using the hand around her waist.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Kensi shook her head as a _no_ but Deeks' felt her arms really cold.

"You're freezing." He said, trying to get up from the perfect position, "I'm gonna get you some more blankets."

"No." Kensi said, squeezing his hand and pulling him down, trying to stop him from getting up, "Don't move. Please."

Deeks changed back to his earlier position, holding her in his arms and holding her cold hand. He covered her chest and tummy with the blanket and pulled her body closer to him. Kensi let go off his hand and rolled over, making her belly touch his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Deeks enfolded Kensi's back with his arms and pulled the blanket on top of them, covering Kensi's back. They stayed like that, embracing love with their bare hands, for a few more minutes, until Kensi complained.

"I'm hungry."

Deeks opened his eyes wide opened and looked at the back of her head, which was the only part of her head he could get from that angle. By saying that, she shouldn't be feeling very bad and miserable. That was good. And he was going to keep it that way.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yes." Kensi said, very quietly.

"What do you have to eat?"

"I don't know. Peanut butter." She answered before yawning.

"Let's go eat, then." Deeks proposed.

Kensi's hand then slid from Deeks' neck down to his chest, which he found very provocative. She took the blanket off her body and put her feet on the floor. She shivered once again. When he saw that, Deeks sat next to her and covered her shoulders. Kensi looked so sleepy and her hair was so messy, but still sexy though. Deeks looked at her and asked,

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him and, suddenly, her eyes seemed to open wider at the sound of that question. She blinked several times before answering. She opened her mouth.

"I'm… I'm good." And smiled very slightly.

Deeks couldn't help it and he hugged her. He couldn't care less if Kensi was too sleepy for that hug but he needed that. So did she. After waking up, Kensi had to face things, she couldn't sleep forever. And, as Deeks held her once again, she closed her eyes, enjoying that comfortable, unique moment.

Kensi moved back and looking at him in the eyes.

"Thank you."

Deeks smiled to her.

"Let's go eat?" he asked.

Kensi nodded and got up after Deeks. As they walked to the kitchen Deeks looked outside and saw a horrible, cloudy day that threatened to rain. He got to the kitchen and looked for food. He saw some bread on top of the table and, as he opened the fridge, all the good things he saw were peanut butter and a piece of chocolate cake. He took them both out and put them on top of the table, with the bread. He then took two plates from a cupboard and a knife and a fork. Kensi was standing in the other side of the kitchen, staring at him, at what he was doing for her. She was forever thankful for that.

"Peanut butter or chocolate cake?" Deeks interrupted her deep thoughts.

She looked at the table, too hungry to decide. She just chose the one that seemed tastier.

"Peanut butter." She answered.

Deeks sliced the bread opened with the knife and put a lot of peanut butter in its inside. Kensi was feeling so… good. She could finally express her thoughts. When she held Deeks' hand for the first time last night, she felt like she was holding her breath for too long and she had finally found air. She didn't want to get up because now that she was finally able to do all these things again, she wanted to make it up for all these years. She wanted to stay with Deeks for a much longer time. But she would, she just had to be patient.

As Deeks finished making two sandwiches, he placed them in a plate and walked next to her.

"Do you want to eat in the couch?"

"Yeah." She answered.

They went to the living room, where they both sat in the couch, Kensi covered in the blanket and Deeks covered in feels. Each one of them ate their breakfast, not saying a word. Deeks had no idea of what to say. He wasn't going to bring it up but he wanted Kensi to talk to him, he didn't want her to hold back her feelings and thoughts. But Kensi was feeling fine. She was looking at the bright side of the situation, at least she found out why Jack had left her and now she had Deeks all to herself, for what could be a very fun week. She looked outside and saw what he had seen before, a very bad day. Of course those bad weather days had advantages. You could stay at home, curled up under the bed.

As they finished, Kensi brushed her teeth and hair and quickly came back to the living room, where Deeks stood, waiting for her. As Kensi saw him, she just wanted to replay all the happenings from last night. She wanted to feel as much love as she felt last night. Deeks was feeling the same but he was being too careful with what he did and sometimes _that _can screw things up.

"Kensi" he began as Kensi approached him, "About last night-"

"I regret nothing." She interrupted him, "Last night was both bad, very bad, and amazing at the same time. Jack came back and that… That was really bad. But then you were there. And you did everything you could to make me feel better and you succeeded. You were always listening and holding my hand throughout the way. You, Marty Deeks, are my favorite person in the world."

Deeks was so surprised because after last night he never thought that Kensi would say it. He knew that eventually she would say it but it would never cross his mind that it would be the day after her ex-fiancée came back. He wanted it too. He wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to tell people they weren't just partners.

He was already very close to her so he took her hand, touched her smooth face and grabbed his opportunity of having her.

"I love you, Kensi."

Kensi looked at him straight in the eyes and slowly touched his lips with her thin fingers. She then held the back of his head and pulled him close. Her right hand was holding his face while her left arm was around his neck, stopping him from ever thinking of backing away from this. Deeks' hands were both around Kensi's waist, pulling her body close to him.

Their lips were touching each other in a way never thought would exist. The touch they had been waiting for years was happening and it felt so good and different. The feeling of kissing someone you love for the first time is something you only feel once and, if the love is real, you might just remember that for life.

After Kensi slightly bit Deeks' upper lip, their foreheads were touching each other and, looking him in his beautiful baby blues, she said,

"I love you, Marty."


End file.
